Flight of Destiny
by Berix
Summary: Eragon defeated Galbatorix with the help of his friends and allies but had to leave Alagaësia to form a new order of Dragon Riders. However, while flying across the Eastern Reaches Eragon and Saphira were sucked into a magical vortex and spit out into another world, a world where a new tyrant reigns supreme and the children of the gods are forced into hiding to survive. Kronos!Wins
1. Landfall

_Wake up! ...Eragon, wake up!_

Eragon's eyes snapped open with surprise at Saphira's forceful tone of voice. She only spoke like that when something was seriously wrong. _What's wrong, Saphira?_

_Look around and answer your question yourself._

Eragon chuckled at Saphira's comment before following the instructions and taking in his surroundings.

Oh.

He was falling.

_Saphira, where are you? _Eragon questioned his partner-in-soul, calmly searching through his mind for spells that could help him land safely if Saphira was too far away to catch him.

_Over here, Little One._ Eragon felt Saphira's mental nudge and turned his head to take in the magnificent sight of his dragon flying toward him, blue scales complemented by the backdrop of the clear blue sky.

Saphira was large, getting close to half of Glaedr's height, and easily larger than a home. Eragon suspected that if they were to return to Ellesméra Saphira wouldn't fit within the tree-home that they used to stay in.

"_Brekka du fet abr eka rata_!" Eragon spoke the words with ease, and within a moment his plummet began slowing to a more reasonable pace to land on Saphira's back.

Eragon could hear his dragon coming closer as each of her wingbeats caused small shudders in the air, and after a second of her flight, he saw Saphira pulling up underneath him. A slight jerk and he was settled in the saddle.

Now that the dragon and rider pair had been reunited they were able to take a moment to take in the surrounding area. Massive silver and grey buildings towered around them, covered in glass windows, forcing Saphira to constantly keep an eye out for any incoming obstacles.

_I've never seen anything like this, _thought Eragon as he committed the scene to memory. _This looks like a population center, but it's bigger than even Illirea. I wonder how many people live here?_

Saphira was silent, focusing on the flight, and was headed towards the shortest structures they could see in hopes that they could find a field to land in. Saphira liked to avoid landing on buildings, as her bodyweight frequently crushed them.

They had flown over the entirety of the city and were in what Eragon assumed to be farmland when they spotted a location to land. A small grassy field surrounded by trees, seemingly abandoned.

Angling her wings just right, Saphira created enough drag to coast to a stop in the center of the field where Eragon leaped from the saddle to the grassy ground. _I can tell that you're hungry, go hunt, I'll be fine here._

Saphira turned her head to stare down Eragon for a moment before dipping her neck slightly and taking off with a few flaps of her membranous wings, blowing dust all around Eragon before soaring off into the distance.

His soulmate gone to find food, Eragon settled down to rest against a tree and take the chance to take in the surroundings. Eragon lowered his mental shields for the first time since arriving in this strange land and stretched his mind out through the clearing and beyond.

He started vague, feeling the birds and trees, before looking closer at _everything_. He felt the ants, the worms, and beetles. He felt the grubs in the dirt, and he felt the massive burst of magic that formed a large crack in the ground just a few feet in front of him.

Eragon leaped back with a curse, drawing his sword Brisingr with one hand and holding it in a ready position. Eragon wasn't especially worried about whatever was coming from the pit and had faith that his own magical power combined with that of the Eldunarí he carried with him would be enough to tackled most foes he faced.

Still, better safe than sorry. _Saphira, don't feel rushed, but I suspect something is attempting an attack on me. _Eragon shared a picture of the scene with Saphira and felt her immediately turn from her hunt to begin flying back to Eragon.

_Every time I leave you alone..._ Eragon heard the fond exasperation in Saphira's tone and grinned while swapping Brisingr to his left hand, leaving his gedwëy ignasia free to cast.

Bounding out of the pit came a pair of massive black hounds, mouths open and teeth sharp. Eragon heard a growl come from one of them and ducked to the side to avoid its strike. He whipped Brisingr up alongside its belly, leaving a deep slash, and to his surprise, the monster disintegrated into golden dust.

_Interesting._

The other hound seemed unbothered by the death of the first, instead electing to stay back and wait, possibly for reinforcements. Too bad for it, Eragon wasn't in a waiting mood.

Eragon reached out with his mind, identifying the beast in front of him, and lashed out against its minimal mental defenses. A onesided battle later, and Eragon had access to the hellhound's mind. What little there was of it.

The beast seemed practically immortal, but not truly retaining knowledge from past lives, simply keeping feelings of loathing towards those that killed it. It was a beast of murder, and Eragon could see slight memories of the children that it had been the end of.

"_Jierda_!" Eragon muttered, and from his palm flashed a white bolt of magic, impacting against the Hellhound and killing it instantly with a crack of bone.

Stretching out his senses once more, Eragon identified more monsters climbing out of the hole in the earth, many more. It seemed that the hellhounds had been a scouting party and more monsters would soon arrive. More than Eragon was comfortable in letting surround him.

"_Deloi moi_," muttered Eragon, and a quick burst of magic had the earth that made up the edges of the hole collapse in on itself, burying the hole and the monsters within.

With that problem dealt with, Eragon turned his attention to the last minds that he had felt with his most recent scan of the area. "You can come out now."

Seemingly unsurprised by his words a pair of teenage girls dressed in ragged silver parkas and camouflage pants stepped from the trees, the first a beefy girl with ginger hair who was holding a bow half drawn with an arrow nocked, while the second had spiky black hair.

"Hello there," Eragon greeted the newcomers with a nod, returning Brisingr to its sheath in an attempt to not scare off the teens.

The black-haired girl stepped forwards and judging by how the other girl deferred to her, it was safe to assume that she was the leader. "Who are you?"

Eragon could tell that she didn't quite trust him, and he couldn't exactly blame her. With that in mind, he decided to answer the girl truthfully... though he was still going to have a bit of fun while doing so.

"Eragon Bromsson..." Eragon paused for a moment until he felt his partner approaching, and as the sound of wingbeats filled the air he could tell that the hunters were tensing up.

A thump and Saphira landed on the ground directly behind Eragon, wings spread to her full wingspan of over one hundred feet, and as Eragon saw the girls' eyes widen he finished speaking. "Dragon Rider."

**-]l[-**

_Brekka du fet abr eka rata - Reduce the speed of my fall - rough translation from an Old Norse dictionary and the ancient language page on the IC wiki_

_Jierda - Break/Hit_

_Deloi moi - Earth Change_


	2. The Hunted Hunters

"Impossible!" the ginger announced in response to Eragon's statement. Her voice was cold and suspicious, and Eragon could tell that she didn't trust him at all. Though that wasn't exactly an astounding observation given what she had just shouted. Nonetheless, Eragon was beginning to suspect certain facts about his and Saphira's arrival here and decided to temper his normally harsh response to anyone doubting his bond with Saphira.

So instead of yelling at her, he instead raised an eyebrow and questioned the girl, "Is that so?"

The ginger looked ready to begin a shouting match with him but was quickly cut off by the other teen. "Enough, Phoebe. This man has already preformed numerous feats of magic not seen outside of Hecate's children, it would do us well to listen to what he has to say."

Phoebe made a sour expression at being stopped but soon acquiesced to her leader's order. Said leader turned to Eragon and gave him a nod before speaking, "Maybe we should try this again. Hey, I'm Thalia Grace, lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, this is Phoebe, a member of the Hunters."

"Eragon Bromsson."

"Nice to meetcha," Thalia greeted. "Now, like Phoebe was saying, most dragons that we've run into were vicious beasts, and even those that were 'tamed' still acted wild most of the time. As far as we knew, it was impossible to fully tame a dragon, let alone ride one safely."

_Tame me? _Saphira scoffed at the comment, earning a chuckle from Eragon at the very idea.

Realizing that Thalia had no clue why he had laughed, Eragon quickly spoke as to avoid any confusion. "Well, Saphira here certainly isn't tamed, but she is my partner, and I trust her with my life."

_And you mine, _commented Saphira

"I see," said Thalia, though it was clear that she didn't. "Anyways, it isn't safe here, monsters could attack at any moment, and now that you've fended off one attack they will come with even greater frequency and in larger numbers in attempts to kill you and prevent you from helping us." She waved off Eragon's questioning look at that statement before continuing. "If you come with us then we can take you to a safer place, as well as letting you meet someone who should be able to answer any questions you might have about the situation."

"I'll be in your care then," Eragon said, very interested to learn more about the world that Saphira and he found themselves in.

Thalia let out a slight grin toward him. "Glad to hear it. Come on, Phoebe, Eragon, let's move."

**-]l[-**

Thalia and Phoebe led Eragon through the woods for several hours, Saphira flying above the clouds to keep from being spotted. When they stopped, they had arrived at a small glade with a stream running through it and an extinguished firepit. Eragon assumed that it was the camp of Thalia and Phoebe though he couldn't tell anymore with a cursory scan.

Thalia withdrew a vaguely bottle-shaped object from her bag and using it, sprayed a fine mist into the air before tossing a golden coin through the mist and intoning a phrase. A sparkle of light, and an image formed from the mist, displaying a beautiful woman with long raven-black hair and silver eyes.

_Scrying magic, interesting._

"Thalia, report!" the woman barked an order at Thalia, and it was apparent to Eragon that she commanded the Hunters of Artemis. Presumably, she was Artemis.

_Correction, communication magic. I wonder if the coin was a sacrifice of some sort._

"Yes, Lady Artemis. We searched the remains of Camp, but found nothing of import and were on our way to return to you when we caught sight of a pair of hellhounds attacking a man-" at this point Thalia gestured towards Eragon. "-who took them out easily using swordplay and magic, before closing the Underworld rift with more magic. We approached him, asked for his name, and he introduced himself as Eragon Bromsson, and what's more- a Dragon Rider. We brought him to you both in hopes that you would understand more of what he meant, and also to answer the questions that I suspect he has about the war."

Artemis' eyes widened at this and she gazed sharply at Eragon. "Is this true?"

"Yes, Lady Artemis. Saphira is my partner in life and soul, she hatched for me two years ago, and we've worked together since. As for questions, I'm curious as to why those monsters attacked me, and who they follow. I've had my fair share of experiences with war, and it looks to me like you're part of one."

"You're correct about a war," Artemis commented, "I'll talk to you about being a Dragon Rider later, but for now I'll explain how this war between the Olympian Council, their demigod children, and the Titan Kronos and his army came to be."

Eragon could tell that this story would take a while to complete and settled down against Saphira's flank to rest while listening.

"The first hints of this war came many decades previously, when a prophecy was given, stating that a child of either Poseidon, Hades, or Zeus would make a choice to save or destroy Olympus. There were many attempts to stave off this prophecy from coming true, but in the end, a son of Poseidon was born into the world: Percy Jackson."

"Percy grew up as normally as a demigod could, but during a summer when he was eleven he ended up at Camp Half-Blood, a refuge for the children of the Olympian Gods. There he would participate in many different quests for Olympus, including saving my lieutenant, Thalia." Artemis gestured towards the teen in question. "Thalia was another possible choice for the prophecy, being a daughter of Zeus, but chose to join the Hunters of Artemis as one of my handmaidens instead and gained immortality."

_Interesting, immortality seems quite common here,_ thought Eragon. _I've seen it in a limited form with the hellhounds, and if I learned anything about gods during my stays with the Dwarves, it's that they're immortal and incredibly powerful._

"To make a long story short, Percy spent his years attempting to stop Kronos from reawaking and waging war on Olympus. This summer found Kronos fully awoken and marching on the seat of Olympian power in New York City accompanied by a massive army of monsters. The Olympians and the demigods of Camp Half-Blood did their best to stop the army, but in the end, it was up to Percy Jackson to stop Kronos. They dueled in the throne room of Olympus, a fight that shook the entire palace with the force of their blows. In the end, Percy made his choice, and struck down Kronos' host."

Artemis let out a sigh before continuing. "Sadly, it was the wrong choice. With his host body dead, Kronos was free to release his true power, and as the strongest of the Titans, he easily overpowered Percy, striking him down where he stood. With the last hope of Olympus dead, Kronos easily rallied his army to rout the demigods. Thankfully, a good friend of Percy's made the tactical decision to retreat and regroup, even though she was feeling the from Percy's death." Thalia looked off to the side and grunted as Artemis spoke, it looked like she knew exactly what had happened that day.

"That brings us to today. The war ended a week ago, us gods are mostly powerless, and the demigods are on the run in search of help."

Eragon was speechless, gods? Demigods? What was this world that he had found himself and Saphira in? After taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Eragon opened his mouth to speak to Artemis when he was suddenly interrupted by the sound of shouting coming from the communication spell.

It sounded like someone had run to Artemis and was informing her about some occurrence nearby. After a moment, Artemis returned her attention to Eragon and the Hunters with a furious expression on her face. "It seems that Prometheus is leading an attack on the Hunters and myself... Thalia, you know where the demigods are camping; if I don't make it out then meet up with the demigods and do your best to help them."

Thalia looked like she was about to shout something at Artemis, but the scrying spell dissipated before she could do so. She turned toward Phoebe with a scowl and they both moved a few feet away from Eragon to hold a conversation.

He suspected that if they knew about his enhanced hearing they would have gone further away. Turning to give them some semblance of privacy, Eragon began pulling at the straps that wrapped around Saphira, checking that they were all tightened and ready for flight. He had a sneaking suspicion of what the Hunters' next course of action would be.

Sure enough, Thalia turned back to Eragon and said, "I'm afraid we will be leaving you here, we must go swiftly to aid Lady Artemis."

"'Swiftly' eh? Well, I imagine it would be faster to go by dragon back." Eragon gestured at Saphira's saddle and addressed the two Hunters. "Hop on, let's go help your Lady."

**-]l[-**

_No translations this time, so I'll just leave you with a request for reviews._

_...I wonder if asking for reviews makes them more or less likely._


	3. Fire in the Night

It was dark when they arrived. The Hunters' camp was located just over half an hour away, and since Eragon and Saphira didn't know how to get there, they had to rely on Thalia for directions.

"We should be coming up on it now," said Thalia, reaching over Eragon's shoulder and pointing off to one side Thalia let out a sudden gasp. Eragon gazed in the same direction and saw why his passenger was alarmed.

The clearing where the Hunters had been staying was aflame, Eragon could see tents both burning and collapsed scattered about, and the Hunters were fighting for their lives against several different groups of monsters.

Eragon relayed a thought to his partner and not a moment later Saphira was diving towards the center of the clearing with an ear-splitting roar.

The battle paused for just a moment as the dragon fell towards the ground, and Saphira took advantage of that to safely backwing to a landing while spewing flames throughout the clearing to trim down the monsters' numbers.

"Off, now!" shouted Eragon as he leaped from the saddle towards the ground. He landed in a crouch, with one hand reaching for the shield that he had slung over his back during the flight, and the other outstretched towards a pair of hellhounds that were attacking one of the Hunters.

"_Hrinda!_" Eragon felt the energy leave him and watched as his spell sent the two beasts flying across the clearing, leaving the Hunters free to take aim with their bows and kill the hellhounds using silver arrows.

The moment that Eragon, Thalia, and Phoebe were off her back, Saphira immediately took back off and began circling over the battle, helping out wherever she could.

Pausing to take in the battlefield, Eragon noticed that the Hunters were being forced back toward the edge of the clearing. Gritting his teeth slightly, Eragon decided to test something, something that if successful would allow him to turn the tide of the battle without having to resort to using the stores of energy within his ring Aren or Brisingr.

Turning to the nearest monster, a humanoid with snake-like features, Eragon focused for a moment and spoke, "_Kverst._"

A minuscule drain of energy, but the monster did not fall. For a moment Eragon thought that his opponent was warded against his magic, but then Saphira spoke in his mind. _Perhaps they do not have the same weak spots as humans._

_Good thinking, Saphira,_ Eragon complimented, before returning to the snake monster and speaking once more. "_Deyja._"

This time his spell worked and the monster immediately keeled over dead, soon dissipating into dust. What Eragon had used was one of the Twelve Words of Death, techniques discovered by the Elves to kill with a very minimal energy cost. 'Deyja' literally translated to 'die' and was quite simple to use to kill.

Eragon let out a smirk. The reason why he didn't use the Words of Death in Alagaësia was due to how easily they were blocked. Sure, they could kill a man instantly, but not if he had a very simple ward placed on him. But it seemed that the monsters were not warded against his magic.

"_Elfa eka andskotis deyja_."

A brief surge of energy, and across the clearing, every monster that Eragon could see suddenly keeled over and burst into dust. With that taken care of, Eragon went to heal one of the wounded Hunters nearby him when he heard the crash of metal on metal. immediately turning, Eragon began sprinting toward where he heard the noise, his enhanced physiology allowing him to cover the distance much faster than any human.

Across the clearing and hidden by some trees was Artemis, crossing blades with a black-haired man in a black suit. She risked a glance at the dissipating monsters before skipping backwards to dodge a strike from her opponent. "Don't you see, Prometheus? Your army is dead, you will not win this fight."

"Tch," Prometheus grunted, throwing a ball of claw towards Artemis, only for it to be sliced in half mid-flight. "I foresaw this, just as I foresaw the victory of Kronos, and through that foresight, I decided to bring help."

Eragon felt a massive surge of energy from the earth, and rising up from the ground came the reinforcements to Prometheus.

**I am the Father of Magic. I am the Son of Stars.**

Its bronze armor glowed like fire, harsh lines drawn across it in lava.

**I am the Destroyer. I am the Ravager.**

Every step it took shook the earth and left imprints in its wake. Its eyes glowed with the barely restrained power of its molten frame.

**I am a Titan of War. I am **_**the**_** Titan of Destruction.**

It turned to gaze at the shellshocked forms of Eragon and Artemis.

**I am Perses.**

Then the sword appeared in its hand, dripping lava to the earth.

**And your Destruction is my Calling.**

**-]l[-**

_I reread Demon Among Devils recently, if you couldn't tell. Don't expect this for every Titan._

_Shorter chapter this time, but I liked the ending. Next chapter will be more fighting._

_I'm curious what you guys think the other Words of Death are since we only know two (Kverst and Deyja)._

_Review, please!_

_anyways, translations._

_Hrinda -_ lit. 'push'

_Kverst -_ lit. 'cut'

_Deyja _\- lit. 'die'

_Elfa eka andskotis deyja -_ 'Make my enemies die'


	4. Hands of a Warrior

"Was that really necessary?" Prometheus questioned his fellow titan, barely restraining a sigh at Perses' actions.

"Of course it was. What's the point of winning the war if we can't have fun?" Perses' voice had changed dramatically in the last few seconds, going from an earth-shaking rumble to a more normal dynamic and tone, sounding much more like a human than before.

Finally giving in and letting out his sigh, Prometheus turned to the pair of onlookers to this exchange. He coughed, "Well, yes. Like I was saying, I brought help. Perses, take the boy down and then aid me."

Perses let out a grunt of acknowledgment before raising his sword from the ground and stepping towards Eragon. Though the Titan's voice had changed, his physical weight had not, and the earth still left signs wherever Perses walked.

Finally, Eragon reacted. He had been surprised by the sudden change in tone from his enemies that it took him a moment to realize that they were still fighting.

Eragon drew Brisingr from its scabbard with a flick of the wrist, the blue brightsteel blade reflecting the light of the fires in the clearing. He took a step toward Perses when suddenly his instincts yelled at him to dodge.

Not a moment too soon, as a plume of lava burst from the ground just where he had been standing before.

_Saphira, I'll need you soon_, thought Eragon to his partner, preparing to cast a spell. He didn't expect the Words of Death to work against this opponent judging by the strength he could feel from them, but it would be remiss of him to dismiss their existence entirely.

Thusly, "_Deyja_." The death spell was cast, and...

Nothing. Eragon let out a Dwarven curse at this, before redirecting the flow of magic of his death spell to instead kill off a patch of grass.

"Trying to use cowardly methods to defeat me? I'm glad you see your incapability to win in a physical contest."

Eragon said nothing at this, instead sending a thought to Saphira and dashing towards his opponent.

A duck here, a slash there, Eragon wove through Perses' blows using his Elven speed. He couldn't keep it up forever though, and after mistiming a dodge Eragon was forced to catch Perses' blade with Brisingr, the clash producing a loud clang.

Perses hasn't been lying when he said that Eragon couldn't match him in a physical contest. The moment that their blades crossed, Eragon was flung across the clearing nearly fifteen feet.

Stumbling to his feet, Eragon glanced up in time to see a wave of molten rocks flying toward him. Unable to slice them down with his sword as he was instead using it as a prop, Eragon instead focused for a moment and said, "_Letta skya thorna_."

At his words, all of the rocks froze in mid-air before plummeting to the ground where they lit small fires in the grass.

Muttering a spell under his breath, "_Efla eka líkami ramr_," Eragon engaged Perses once more, moving twice as fast as before. With his newfound speed, Eragon was able to slide past Perses' guard and swing his blade for the unarmored ankles of his opponent.

"_Brisingr_!" shouted Eragon out loud, while in his head he yelled a command to his dragon. _Now, Saphira!_

As Perses stumbled due to his now injured ankle, there was a roar of wind, and suddenly Perses was jerked off the ground, stuck in the grip of Saphira's claws. As she flew, she dragged the Titan against the earth, breathing fire on his body as they went.

Coughing some, as smoke entered his lungs, Eragon compliment his dragon while picking his way across the battlefield to see how injured Perses was.

Not at all, Eragon supposed, given how the Titan had just stood back at his full height, seemingly unharmed from Saphira's attack.

**"That..." **Perses' voice was returning to the timbre that it had when he first appeared. **"Hurt... I'll kill you for that."**

"Shards," cursed Eragon. "That barely scratched him."

Well, if physical attacks wouldn't work, then that left only one way to attack. Magic. It was a shame that the eldunarí had been left with Blödhgarm, as their stores of energy would have helped Eragon greatly. That said, Eragon was still prepared to draw energy from the gems of Aren and Brisingr to cast a spell when he was interrupted by Saphira.

_Eragon! Artemis is retreating and signaling us to do the same._

Eragon sent a feeling of acknowledgment to Saphira, before leaping back forty feet from Perses. Eragon could tell that the Titan was preparing to unleash a powerful attack, and he did not want to be nearby when it struck.

Dashing across the clearing, Eragon reached Artemis' side in a moment, noting the Hunters that were also grouped with the goddess.

Artemis turned to Eragon and spoke, "We need to get out of here, and it seems that Prometheus has used a child of Hecate to place a ward that prevents me from teleporting us away."

Eragon frowned at this, before his eyes suddenly lit up with an idea. "Artemis, if you share your energy with me then I should be able to teleport us away. I'll need you to focus on an image of our destination so that I can bring us there."

Artemis looked surprised for a moment but steeped her expression and nodded. "Alright."

Eragon reached out with his mind for Artemis and Saphira's, linking them all together. There was a moment where he was almost lost within the alien mind of the goddess, but Saphira pulled him out. Once he found the image in Artemis' mind, he began chanting the spell.

"You might want to hurry up with that spell of yours," said Thalia, gesturing toward Perses, the Titan having just released a massive wave of energy towards the group, knocking down trees as it closed.

"—" Eragon's eyes snapped open, glowing with energy, and a moment later he finished chanting.

"Oh, shi-" began Thalia, before being cut off by the entire group disappeared from the clearing.

**-]l[-**

_Yo, how has your day been, everyone?_

_I've been doing good, been talking with other author friends while writing and editing, good times._

_FYI, Perses is the Titan of Destruction, child of Krios (who Jason killed) and father of Hecate, likely explaining why a child of Hecate was so easily on hand. His design came from the God of War wiki, as did his powers over lava, and the introduction from the end of last chapter was based on Persona Summonings from The Crimson Lord's 'A Demon Among Devils' (10225608) like was mentioned last chapter._

_Fav, follow, and review please!_

_Translations_

_Deyja - _lit. 'die'

_Letta skya thorna _ \- 'Stop those rocks' (stop rocks those... theoretically pluralized through the system of adding "ya" to the end of a word that ends in "r" but has a vowel placed before it.

_Brisingr_ \- lit. 'fire' (but more importantly the name of his sword, igniting it whenever he utters it.

_Efla eka líkami ramr _\- 'Make my body strong'


	5. Hanging by a Thread

I knew I was gonna die eventually, all demigods do. I suppose I was lucky to make it this long.

I had been dueling Kronos in the Throne Room of Olympus, he had been possessing the body of Luke Castellan, a former friend of mine. Both of us had taken a dip in the Styx, gaining near total invulnerability and allowing him to host Kronos within his body.

Shame that invulnerability didn't transcend death, it sure would've been useful.

Anyways, we fought, neither of us were able to kill the other without finding the weak spot first, so it became a battle of attrition. Attrition and skill.

I had been alone in the throne room, Annabeth was in a hotel room, somewhere in the city. She had been injured earlier in the day and was now bedridden, taking command of the demigods of Camp Half-Blood from her bed.

Thalia had come up to Olympus with me but was stuck in a fight with a group of five demigods intending to stop us from stopping Kronos' rise. She told me to go ahead and went to take on all five of them alone. I don't know what happened to her.

Kronos won, I know that much.

Kronos won, and I died.

I made the wrong choice, and the whole world is paying for that.

Now I'm stuck in the Underworld, avoiding the monsters of Kronos, and trying to find my way out.

I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, and a newfound resident of the Underworld. Nice to meet you. Now if you could just point me in the direction of the exit I'd be very thankful. No? Well, then I have only one thing to say...

Gods help me. I'll sure need some divine intervention to survive.

**-]l[-**

I had been down here for a week when I was first caught by the monsters that patrolled the Underworld to keep anyone from escaping (just like I was planning). I had been sneaking across the Fields of Punishment, going from rock crag to rock crag when I was spotted.

I saw two telekhines turn toward me and I instinctively reached into my pocket for my sword, Riptide.

"Oh shit," I said, having forgotten that Riptide —unlike my clothes— did not turn into a ghost the same way I did. In other words, I was weaponless in a land of monsters.

I jerked forward, yanking the spear from the first telekhine and jabbing the tip through the monster's leg. Ripping it out, I spun it around my body in an attempt to catch the second telekhine's attacks.

I failed, the monster landed a slash on my side, the pain making me drop to one knee, supporting my wait with the spear.

If you couldn't tell from how I was struggling to defeat two telekhines, when a year ago I was able to defeat dozens with ease... well, it turns out dying makes you weaker. I'll have to do my best to avoid it from now on.

Returning to the fight, the telekhine let loose a vicious howl as it brought its sword down towards my head.

No, no... _**No!**_

I refused to die (for the second time) like that, and with a last burst of adrenaline, I threw my body to the right.

It would've worked too if I had paid more attention to my surroundings. Instead of dodging the blow, I ran into a stone wall halfway through the dodge, stopping my motion.

Then the telekhine's blade came down, separating my arm from my torso. I let out a scream of pain, and stared, shocked, at my newly lacking appendage.

My ADHD kicked in almost immediately, letting me refocus on the fight and dodge backward, this time successfully avoiding being gutted.

Chancing one last look at my arm I noticed something.

I was... bleeding?

Now, I'm not the smartest demigod, but I remember Annabeth saying something about how ghosts couldn't bleed, way back during my first quest to save my mom.

Then it hit me full-force: I wasn't dead.

_I wasn't dead._

There was still a chance.

And it was with the hope that that thought brought that I was able to kill the telekhine.

I reached for the familiar tug in my gut and _pulled_. The blood that was dripping from my missing arm slowly began floating into the air, before rocketing towards the telekhine's eyes. The monster let out a screech as it was blinded, and I took advantage of its distraction to steal its blade and decapitate it, causing it to turn to dust.

Then I collapsed to the ground, barely managing to bandage my wound with strips of cloth ripped from my remaining sleeve. before I fell asleep.

I hoped I'd wake again.

**-]l[-**

_Hey, shorter chapter this time, following Percy in his fun times in the Underworld. I have (somewhat existent) plans for where this story is going, and I hope that you guys will stick with it._

_Speaking of which, I'd like to give shoutouts to Aqua (guest) for being the first review (a positive one no less), and to the ~10 of you that read each new chapter. Thanks!_

_Review, please!_


	6. War Council

"t!"

Thalia fell to her knees, panting. Gods, that had been very uncomfortable. A gust of wind buffeted her, and Thalia realized that the dragon —Saphira— had just taken off.

She rose to her feet, turning in a circle and taking in her surroundings. They had appeared in a campsite, the Hunters were scattered around her forming a rough circle, and beside her in the center was Lady Artemis and their new ally, Eragon. Both unconscious.

Thalia stared in shock, she had never seen Lady Artemis unconscious. Even when she had been forced to hold the weight of the world for days straight she still had the energy to fight the Titan Atlas. Just how much energy had it taken to teleport all of them to safety?

Speaking of safety, Thalia recognized the campsite they had appeared at as the location where the remaining Olympian demigods were based.

"Thalia!" the black-haired Hunter turned to receive a hug from one of her best friends, Annabeth Chase. She had known Annabeth for nearly a decade at this point, and they were close friends.

"Annabeth, it's good to see you," Thalia said, taking in Annabeth's face. It was stained by tear tracts, her eyes were puffy, and her hair was loose and unwashed, but even through that, there was a spark of fight in her eyes. Annabeth has been hit even harder by Percy's death than Thalia, but even with the grief of losing her best/boy friend Annabeth was still able to pull it together and lead the demigods to safety.

"It's good to see you too, Thals," Annabeth responded, before recognizing who was behind Thalia.

"Lady Artemis..." Annabeth trailed off, noticing how the goddess was unconscious.

"She had to supply energy for a teleportation spell to help the Hunters escape," Thalia explained, slightly worried for her Lady's health.

"We should get her inside," Annabeth decided, looking to Thalia for agreement.

Thalia nodded before giving a command to the Hunters, "Phoebe, Naomi, follow Annabeth with Artemis, you're also on rotating guard duty for her, flip a coin for first. Celyn, you're with me, we're gonna take Bromsson inside as well." Thalia continued after seeing Celyn's slight irritation at having to carry a man, she had problems with them before becoming a hunter. "It's the least we can do for the guy who saved our lives."

Orders given out, the Hunters scrambled to follow Annabeth through the underbrush to a two-story house mostly covered by vines.

Thalia stepped inside with Annabeth and immediately had to step over a sleeping demigod, Clarisse if she wasn't mistaken. The entire main room was filled to the brim with sleeping bags and demigods using them. Through the first doorway, Thalia could see a kitchen, through the second: a hallway leading to stairs with more doors off either side, and the third: a large conference room with an octagonal table in the middle.

Annabeth led the Hunters down the hallway and to one of the doors, opening it, she gestured for Phoebe and Naomi to bring Artemis inside. Once the goddess was safely settled on the bed, Annabeth looked to Thalia and asked, "Who else will be staying in this room?"

Thalia looked at the Hunters, before naming Phoebe, Naomi, and a few others to spend their nights sleeping in the room with their Lady. It seemed that this safehouse was not large enough to comfortably house everyone that it needed to.

"Alright, those of you carrying... Bromsson?" Annabeth trailed off at the unfamiliar name before continuing at Thalia's nod of correctness, "Take him upstairs to the medbay and then meet in the war room. Thalia, come with me to gather everyone up."

And that's what they did, traveling through nearly every room in the house, calling out names and yelling that a meeting was occurring. It took a few minutes, but at the end of it, they had gathered the cabin counselors for each cabin, Chiron, and Dionysus. Thalia received a few greetings from people she knew (Chiron and Nico), but most of them were too despondent from the current war situation to engage in conversation.

The meeting room was close to packed, but it still could've held a few more representatives for groups like the Party Ponies (who had left New York after Kronos revealed his true form) or the Cyclopes (currently supporting Poseidon in his guerrilla war under the sea.

Annabeth started the meeting, having more-or-less been unanimously elected as leader for the demigods. "We need allies," she said in a blunt tone of voice. "We need allies, and we need them soon." She paused before resuming speaking, "I have a few ideas, but I'd like to hear from you guys if you have any plans to gather support."

Nico stepped up first, the son of Hades speaking quietly, "I'll be returning to the Underworld, I need to see how bad it is down there, and if any of my Father's artifacts are still untouched for they could help turn the tide of any battle."

Thalia hadn't spent as long in Nico's presence as some, but even to her those reasons seemed flimsy. Annabeth's narrowed eyes from beside her only confirmed her suspicions.

"Alright, Nico, but keep us updated if you find anything or need help."

Nico looked relieved at being allowed to go, understandable given that he was one of two remaining children of the Big Three, and his and Thalia's powers were generally greater than other demigods.

To Thalia's left, Annabeth scanned the room for anyone else who had something to say before speaking herself, "Alright then, I have an idea as to some allies. Last summer, Percy-" she choked slightly on the name, "-and I ran into some siblings who called themselves magicians and worshipped Egyptian gods, we didn't learn much about them except that they live in Brooklyn. I'm thinking we can send a group to search for them and try to convince them to join our cause." Finished speaking, Annabeth looked around the room for any takers.

"I can do that," a voice said from behind Annabeth.

Thalia watched as her friend spun around, reaching for her knife only to stop as she realized who was speaking. Eragon and Artemis were both standing there, tired looking, but functional.

"You mentioned that they were magicians," Eragon continued, "I'd like to meet them, and I want to help your rebellion survive. I feel that as a fellow magic user there's a chance that I might relate better than a sword-wielding demigod."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at Eragon before turning back to the meeting room. Thalia could see her eyes flickering across the faces in the room before finally settling. "Lou, you will go with Bromsson here to find these Brooklyn Magicians," Annabeth commanded the daughter of Hecate, one of the few in the house, Thalia noticed. Lou nodded in agreement and moved across the room to stand near Eragon, ready to leave at any moment.

Annabeth was about to begin speaking again when Thalia's leader, Lady Artemis, steppes up to the table.

"I've been debating about telling you this for a few days now, but since you're already deciding to search for allies from other Pantheons there's no reason to hide it," Artemis paused, before taking a deep breath and continuing to speak. "The Olympian gods have two forms, a Greek form, and a Roman form. When an Olympian has children while in their Roman form, they are children of the Roman aspect of the god, giving them a different set of attributes then Greek demigods."

The war room was filled with shocked faces, their world view being changed as Artemis spoke. Thalia, on the other hand, had known some of this, one of the advantages of being lieutenant of the hunt.

"Just as you have Camp Half-Blood, the Romans have their own camp, Camp Jupiter, located in California. I suspect that if you head there, then you will be able to find allies, though judging by past conflicts with the Romans, you may have trouble."

Annabeth looked thoughtful for a minute before bursting into action. "Alright then. Pack your stuff, we leave in the hour." Then she strode out of the room.

**-]l[-**

The Hunters were done in five minutes, though to be fair they didn't exactly have that much to pack, so Thalia and the other Hunters ended up heading around performing random jobs to help the campers pack up.

Halfway through the exodus, Eragon and Lou Ellen both climbed onto Saphira who immediately took off, flying out of sight within seconds. They were headed to Brooklyn, Annabeth having provided a mental map of how to get there to Eragon.

Once the campers finished packing, they all made a circle around Artemis who proceeded to teleport the group to somewhere in central California, close to San Francisco.

They set up camp, and Annabeth sent out several scout teams, Thalia leading one of them. They were one of the later teams sent out, and thusly their search area was much smaller than it had been for the first few teams.

After three hours of searching, they finally stumbled across a clue. One of the demigods with Thalia had sensed latent Mist manipulation inside a nearby tunnel. Their goal set, they explored down the tunnel until they found a small door, obscured by the mist. Opening it, they progressed through a much smaller tunnel before coming out into a large grassy valley that none of them recognized.

Coming up the hill beneath them were several legionnaires, all ready for combat. "Lower your weapons," muttered Thalia to her companions, "we don't want to spook them into attacking."

The two groups met in a flat grassy plain, and seeing that the Greeks weren't acting aggressive, the lead legionary stepped forward. He removed his helmet, revealing blonde hair and blue eyes, and began speaking. "Greeti-"

"_Jason!?_"Thalia interrupted the speech, shocked by the teen's appearance, he looked just as she imagined her little brother would look as when a teen.

Jason paused, surprised that the travelers knew his name, before staring intently at the girl who spoke.

"...Thalia?"

**-]l[-**

_Yay! Sibling Reunion!_

_I plan to be alternating between Eragon, Percy, and Thalia for the rest of this story, though who knows how well I'll follow that plan._

_Thanks for reading so far, everyone, and I hope that you guys continue reading._

_Fav, Follow, and Review please!_


	7. That Which Does Not Kill

It had been a day since I lost my arm, and despite my good fortune of not being dead, I had learned a downside of not actually being dead. I realized that I needed food and water again.

Water wasn't a problem, using my control over water I was able to purify water from the Underworld rivers to drink, though the water of the Phlegethon still burned like hell.

Food, on the other hand, certainly was a problem. I tried eating monster corpses once, but they disappeared too quickly to eat, and the dust tastes just as it sounds, like dust.

In the end, it was memories of my first trip to the Underworld that saved me. While I doubted that any pomegranates would be growing in Persephone's gardens, not that I would ever willingly eat those, I did remember that some of the tortured souls in the Fields of Punishment were being tortured by never being able to reach a plate of food.

Now, I'm not one to steal from those less fortunate than me, but seeing as they were literally unable to reach the food, I doubted they'd mind me having a bite or two to save my own life.

So off I went on my quest for food.

**-]l[-**

I had been searching for a few hours, and after the second close encounter with monsters, I had decided to try out a new way of fighting.

I had ended up throwing water from the River Styx at a monster, and it had disintegrated on contact. Thusly, I had started carrying around a few orbs of the stuff, keeping them floating in the air using my powers. It wasn't a permanent solution to keeping a weapon on me given how I lose concentration when I slept, but it was better than nothing.

It worked well against the first monster I ran into, the Styx water disintegrating the monster on contact. The second encounter though had the monster engage me in swordplay, and I had to learn to direct water without my usual hand motions, thankfully, everything worked out.

A few hours after that encounter I had found enough food from wandering the Fields of Punishment that I felt prepared to move on. I knew that there were exits from the underworld, the only trouble being actually finding one.

**-]l[-**

When I awoke next I immediately felt something different. There was a force tugging me off in one direction of the Underworld. Not like a physical tug or anything, more like one of the pulls that Kronos used to use to try and draw me to Tartarus.

So like the intelligent demigod I am, I followed it. It led me through Asphodel, and skirted around Tartarus, before arriving at one of the many rocky mountains that towered up from the Underworld floor.

"Odd," I muttered, deciding that talking to myself would be one way to scare off monsters. Who wants to fight an insane demigod? Not me, that's for sure.

"The pull stopped here, but I can somehow tell that if I go too far any direction it'll send me back here... What to do?"

Reaching a decision, I stepped closer to the side of the mountain and reached my senses into the rock. After a few moments of searching I found what I was looking for; a few feet inside the rock of the mountain I could feel water. Seawater.

My eyes widened involuntarily, I was surprised to see natural non-magical water down in the Underworld.

"Only one thing to do then..." I grasped the water with a mental hand and then commanded it to reach me.

Nothing happened for a good minute, but then I began hearing quiet cracking sounds that were quickly followed by the rock face exploding toward me.

Ducking around the chunks of stone I almost succeeded in avoiding all of them but was forced to use my blade to deflect one of the last rocks, shattering the stolen sword. Looking at my now useless weapon I sighed and dropped it, before stepping over toward the now shattered rock wall to see what was inside.

Darkness.

Okay then, if that's how you want to play this, giant rock wall. I closed my eyes, and using the water that lined that walls of the cave I began navigating myself deeper.

After almost an hour of walking in darkness, guided only by my demigod powers did I find something interesting.

I had begun to smell salt, the smell of the ocean.

Continuing with renewed hope I began moving faster, hiking up this cave in hopes of finding more.

Then I began to hear shouts and the sound of metal crashing. It sounded like the cyclops forges of Atlantis. I opened my eyes at this in hopes of seeing something, and see something I did.

I began to see light. I found one final wall, made of stone but with small cracks in it that let light through.

So I gathered my remaining energy into one strike and burst my way out of the stone wall.

I landed in a crouch as the sound of forging stopped from around me, the cyclopes clearly having noticed my entrance.

Then I passed out, falling face-first onto the ground.

**-]l[-**

_This chapter isn't quite up to standards, but I wanted to get it out for you guys since I don't expect to be able to get a chapter out tomorrow (today, depending on your time zone)._

_Anyways, I'll see what I can do for the next update, but for now, if you're looking for something to read (though why you would trust me idk) then ima recommend Fate: Unbalanced Scales by SomeWritingGuy (13106788) - He's a pretty good friend of mine and a much better author than me at this moment in time._

_Fav, Follow, and Review, please!_


	8. Magic is the Simplest Thing

"That's Brooklyn, right down there," Lou Ellen pointed off to the side, drawing Eragon's gaze there. He saw a sea of glowing structures in designs unfamiliar to him that lined the banks of the river that Saphira flew over, but didn't let the sight distract him from his mission of finding the Egyptian magicians.

From what Eragon understood, the Egyptians were a group of people from the country of Egypt who worshipped different gods than the Olympian gods. He equated it to the differences between the different races of Alagaësia with the different pantheons that they all had.

With him, on this quest, he had Lou Ellen Blackstone, a daughter of Hecate who was still fighting on the side of Olympus. Together they hoped to use their magical prowess to identify where the Brooklyn magicians were located, and then enter into negotiations with them in exchange for support in the war effort.

Speaking of which... "Do you feel that too?" Eragon asked his partner on this mission, to which she responded with a positive.

_Saphira, bring us lower so we can search visually._

At Eragon's request, the sapphire dragon tilted her body slightly to fly downward. Once they leveled out above the warehouses they began relaying directions to Saphira to bring them closer to the magic that they had both felt.

"That's... odd," Lou said. "I could've sworn I just saw a mansion down there, but now I just see a warehouse."

"Let me try," said Eragon as he glanced at the same building. "_Auki du afli abr eka augya _"

After a few moments of increasing the magic that he put into the spell until the drain was almost equal to some of his combat spells, Eragon noticed that the outline of the warehouse was now flickering.

"It's an illusion. Saphira, fly us closer."

_Would it kill you to say please? _Saphira grumbled good-naturedly.

Eragon let out a mental laugh, having learned that the people in this world were not the most used to telepathic conversations_. I suppose not... Please, Saphira?_

As they flew closer it became increasingly clear that this warehouse was not as it seemed, until as they did one final close circle the illusion finally dropped, revealing a large mansion with balconies and a walled courtyard, where Saphira alighted, letting her passengers off.

Eragon and Lou approached the front doors to the mansion and were unsurprised when they opened on their own. Entering into an aptly named entrance hall they were met with a group of teens and children.

The first teen was a dark-skinned teen with close-cropped brown hair holding a curved sword in one hand. He wore long pants and a cloth shirt and was followed by an entourage of other similarly dressed magicians, at least Eragon assumed them to be magicians. They all had varying appearances and seemed to be from differing nationalities, there was a dark-skinned boy, a blonde child maybe two-thirds of Eragon's age, a blonde girl muttering into the leader's ear, and more.

"Hello," the leader began, giving a slight head bob of greeting which Eragon and Lou reciprocated. "I'm Carter Kane, Pharoh of Egypt, and member of the Twenty-First Nome, how may I help you?"

_Polite_, thought Eragon as he formulated his response. "Eragon Bromsson... We're here on behalf of Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and current leader of the Greek Demigods to request your assistance in the Second Titanomachy and the defeat of their leader, the titan Kronos."

Lou joined in to the request as well, saying, "We've been on the run for the past week and any help would be a Godssend, be them Greek or Egyptian."

Carter's eyes widened for a moment and he turned to the blonde girl next to him to have a frantic whispered conversation. Eragon could see his face growing grimmer as the conversation went on. After a moment he gestured to another few members of the group to join the conversation.

The whispered conversation finished and Carter turned to Eragon, the former still slightly shocked from his conversation. "Alright, Walt and Chloe explained what they know of the situation, and I'm very willing to help, though I'm afraid only myself and Sadie will be able to support you, as the children will still need teachers and someone to keep an eye on them throughout the war."

Eragon smiled and spoke, "That's more than we expected. Thank you."

With that the groups split, the trainee magicians heading back within the mansion, while Carter and Sadie followed Eragon and Lou outside to where Saphira was landed. Saphira moved a leg to help them all clamber on, and they settled in for a short flight.

"If you can tell me where we're goin' then I can make a portal to take us there," said Sadie as she pulled her flight straps tight.

Eragon turned to Lou to relay that information, as she actually knew how the names of places matched up, he was still new to this world and couldn't navigate without help.

"San Francisco is where we were told to meet up," relayed Lou.

Sadie thought for a moment before speaking. "It's still night, good. The mortals won't see anything strange."

As Saphira took off, Carter began relaying directions to the roof of the mansion where they found a medium-sized obelisk sitting next to some kind of animal pen. Carter shouted over to the pen, "We'll be back soon, Freak!" before returning his attention to Sadie's magic.

Sadie's forehead scrunched up and her hair fell across her forehead before she opened her mouth to speak. "_W'peh_."

A swirling golden portal began opening in the air in front of the obelisk, and within moments it was large enough for Saphira to enter. "Through there," pointed Sadie. "That'll take us to San Fran."

Needing no further urging, Saphira flew through the portal, disappearing from one space and disappearing in another for the second time that day. Time to return to the demigods with their new friends.

**-]l[-**

_Well that took longer than I expected. My PC heccing broke the day after I posted the last chapter, and then once I got it repaired a few days ago I got distracted by Beat Saber, which is, by the way, very good._

_Probably don't expect daily updates anymore. I think that's becoming unrealistic._

_Anyways, thanks to S1TH1S for the fav/follow, and Leo2000 and Myrek for the follows._

_Here's your translations for the day._

_Auki du afli abr eka augya - _Increase the power of my eyes

_W'peh -_ Open


	9. The Hammer Falls

Percy woke with a start. He jerked upright and looked around, frantically taking in his surroundings.

He was underwater, inside some form of tent made of green cloth. He was sitting on a rough cot made of stone, seemingly recently carved, and carved in a hurry judging by the rough edges. Glancing to one side, Percy found a pile of clothes to wear which he was quick to put on.

Percy was making to rise to his feet when he was interrupted by a voice coming from the entrance to the tent.

"I'm glad to see you awake, Percy."

Glancing toward the voice found Percy gazing at his immortal father, Poseidon, God of the Sea. The god stood taller than Percy, though he appeared slightly injured and hunched, with a tangled white beard and scraggly gray hair. Percy remembered his father sporting a similar look the last time they met, mere days ago, though Poseidon was infinitely more haggard now than previously.

"It's good to see you, Dad," Percy limped forward as he spoke, reaching out to hug Poseidon.

"In the emotional sense, of course," Poseidon said with a slight crinkle to his eyes. "It'd be a shame if you considered your supposed death a positive circumstance."

The pair sobered immediately, reminded of the situation at hand.

"...Dad, what happened after I lost?"

Poseidon grimaced before responding. "It's not good. Olympus has fallen, your demigod friends are on the run, and the gods are fighting a losing battle. Come with me to the war tent and I'll show you what I can."

Poseidon led his child through rows of tents that made up the Sea God's makeshift army camp until they arrived at a larger tent than those around it. Percy could see soldiers striding in and out of it, often carrying sheets of some paper-like material with them.

As Poseidon and Percy entered the tent, the guards to either side of the entranceway bowed their heads in respect before returning to attention. Inside the tent, Percy found a large map of the ocean, pins scattered around it.

Ignoring the map on the main table, Poseidon stepped over to a side table that had a map of the United States laid out on it. Placing a finger on it, Poseidon began speaking. "After you fell, your friend Annabeth ordered a retreat for the forces defending Olympus. The demigods returned to Camp Half-Blood, while the others retreated to their respective bases. Even still, Kronos attacked Camp Half-Blood, but the Campers were able to retreat with no deaths."

Turning to Percy, Poseidon found him standing with his remaining hand slipped into a pocket, clenching and unclenching. Pausing to give Percy a moment to process the new information, the god was happy to see a relieved expression on his son's face.

"And the gods?"

Poseidon grimaced. "I returned to my palace under the sea to defend my territory, Zeus retreated to the underworld with Hades, and the rest have scattered. I only know the locations of Artemis and Apollo, with her Hunters, and with the Oracle respectively. I suspect several locations, but have neither time nor manpower to confirm my suspicions."

"...I see."

Percy spoke in a monotone, the situation sinking in. They barely had a chance back in New York, and that was with the seat of Olympian power intact. With Kronos in control of Olympus Percy wasn't sure what the forces of Olympus could even do to turn the tide with the few allies they had.

Poseidon interrupted his son's thinking by placing a hand on the teen demigod's shoulder. "It's not over yet, Percy. I have an idea of where your camper friends have been heading, but before I tell you, I have a gift for you."

Percy lifted an eyebrow at this, not having expected anything given the state of Poseidon's palace. He followed his father back out of the war tent, and toward the forge area. As they walked, Poseidon explained the gift that he had commissioned for his son.

"I noticed your... wounds from your time in the underworld, and during the time that you were resting I had the cyclopes make this for you."

The pair stopped at a sheet of rock that had several finished items laying on it. Stepping to one side, Poseidon gestured to one of the crafts. It was some form of metal arm, similar to those that Percy had seen in science fiction movies, made to replace his missing limb, and made of Celestial bronze. Picking it up, Percy glanced toward his father with a questioning look in his eyes.

"How do I put it on?" Percy gestured toward his bandaged shoulder with his hand that was also holding his new arm.

"It should attach on its own once you bring it close to the stump, but-" Poseidon was cut off by Percy bringing his new limb to his shoulder where, as promised the metal flowed around the healing flesh, forming a grip, and almost looking natural, if not for the part where it was made of Celestial bronze, that is.

After a moment of standing still, Percy glanced at his new arm, before turning to Poseidon. "Why can't I move it?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at the offending limb.\

"Ah yes," Poseidon spoke with a slight smile at his son's predicament. "It's especially attuned to your powers, so you'll have to control water within to move it. The cyclopes aren't magicians and couldn't just attach it to your mind, but with practice moving it should become second nature.

Percy grunted at this, before narrowing his eyes in focus at the arm. Poseidon could feel his son at work, attempting to manipulate the water within the limb to move it. After only a few minutes of standing there in silence, Percy finally let out a grunt and the limb let out a shake.

"Alright," Percy let out a huff, "I get it now."

Turning back to the limb, Percy had just about settled back into his focus when Poseidon jerked his head up to look into the darkened sea, seeing a large rock ripped from the seafloor approaching the father-son pair. "Percy! Get down!"

Instead of listening to his father's advice, Percy just pivoted on his feet, and with a grunt of exertion punched his new metal arm into the boulder, shattering it on impact, and releasing hundreds of shards of rock that Poseidon redirected using his hydrokinesis.

"Percy, that was dangerous. Until you have enough control to move your arm and use your hydrokinesis you'll have to be careful." Pausing, Poseidon listened for the alarms that signaled an attack, and once he heard them turned to Percy to ask him to leave.

"Nah, dad. I left you once, but this time you can't send me away, I'm here to help." And with that, Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen.

Clicking it once, the pen expanded into a Celestial Bronze xiphos, fitting comfortably in Percy's hand.

"Let's go kill some monsters, Dad."

**-]l[-**

_I don't like how Riptide is designed in canon. To activate it you have to slip off a cap, which always seemed inconvenient and slow to me. In this universe, it is a retractable ballpoint pen, which upon a click of the top, expands into the classic blade. Closing it is a mental matter, a thought will do the trick. Like how inconvenient would it be to lose the cap and be unable to close your magic sword?_

_Anyways, ideally by the time this goes up, it will still be the 26th (the day I updated, last month) in at least 1 timezone, and thusly it will not have been a month since I updated last, at least to the day._

_Tonight you can have some music suggestions, both from Destiny 2. They are - Journey (The Instrumental Version with Kronos Quartet), and Eye of the Storm._

_That's all for now, Fav, Follow, and Review, please!_


	10. The Storm Breaks

Jason was the first to move, striding across the land in between the two groups, and pulling his sister into a hug. "I thought you were dead," he mumbled into her hair. "That's the only reason I could think of for you not finding me. Never imagined that there was another demigod camp out there.

Thalia separated, taking in Jason's face for the first time in almost a decade. "Yeah, Mom said that you were dead... I can't believe I was dumb enough to believe her."

Jason let out a wry grin. "It was a long time ago, and we were kids. So, how's your life been?"

Thalia grimaced at the question. "That's actually why we're here. Olympus has fallen to the Titans and we're recruiting help to take them down and reinstate the Olympians."

One of the legionnaires behind the siblings scoffed. "You Graceus couldn't even defeat your Titans. Jason here defeated Krios in single combat."

Thalia glared at the teen who spoke. "Percy Jackson, a good friend of mine, fought not just one Titan, but two. Besting Hyperion, and then going on to defeat Kronos."

"Clearly it didn't help if you're here begging for our help."

"Blaise! Stop it. Our fellow demigods are asking for our help, and we wish to turn them away just because of past prejudice? We will meet with the Senate and decide what to do."

"Thank you, Jason," Thalia muttered to her brother before raising her voice. "We'll need to contact our main camp to get our leader here. We're just serving as scouts, so if you have a fountain that we can use..."

"Of course. Follow me."

**-]l[-**

Within an hour, Annabeth had joined Thalia and the Hunters, and they were all led before the Senate of New Rome. Annabeth laid out the situation facing the Greeks, as well as the steps that they had begun making. She mentioned that they had already made contact with the Egyptian magicians, and that they would be arriving soon.

It took a bit, but soon enough the Senate had agreed to pledge the Fifth Cohort to the cause of the Greek Demigods. It was apparent to Thalia that said Cohort wasn't the most loved, but it was the one that her brother was part of, so she was happy with the decision.

Right after the meeting concluded, there was an explosion from outside the Senate building that sent everyone rushing out to see what it was.

Hovering over the field to the north was a large group of Symphalian birds, attacking a large blue dragon -Saphira, Thalia recognized. Beneath Saphira was a massive group of monsters, led by Perses. Cyclopes, hellhounds, harpies, empousai, and telekhines marched across the Field of Mars on their way to Camp Jupiter.

"Jason will lead the Legion from the camp, we should attack from the side." Thalia glanced at the girl who spoke, meeting eyes with a dark-skinned teenager who wore gold armor with a purple toga over it. This was Reyna, one of the Praetors of Camp Jupiter.

"Agreed," said Thalia as she turned to the Hunters. "Hunters, with me! We will attack from the side!"

Her troops gave back a yell, and within moments they were running toward the Field of Mars. In the time that they had spent talking, Saphira had managed to make it to the ground and offload her passengers, leaving Eragon and Lou on the ground along with two newcomers, one in khaki, and the other in jeans and a jacket. The latter of the two was carrying a staff on her, and after drawing it and using it to smack away a telekhine, she jabbed it into the ground, producing a hieroglyphic in the air that sent monsters flying away from the group.

Then Thalia had no more time to see what others were doing. She had to focus on her own fight. The first monster that came at her had no chance, dying to her spear before it could even make an attack. The second and third monsters met a similar fate before a group of three empousai ganged up on her. Narrowing her eyes, Thalia jabbed her spear into the center empousai, before flinging its disintegrating corpse into another and catching the third's blow on Aegis. Sliding the attack off the shield, Thalia launched a small electric bolt toward the empousai, killing it via shock, before using her spear to kill the last empousai.

Looking forward, Thalia saw Reyna take down her opponent, but multiple hellhounds began converging on the Praetor. "Phoebe, cover me!" Thalia shouted to her second in command, before raising her spear to the sky and concentrating. A moment later she jabbed the point toward the dozen or so hellhounds surrounding the Praetor, and a bolt of lightning impacted against their bodies, disintegrating them instantly and arcing to nearby monsters.

Thalia slumped slightly, placing the butt of her spear into the earth to use as a support, as a surprised Reyna stared at the Lieutenant of the Hunt. "Damn."

Thunder boomed high above, and then a second lightning bolt arced down to land across the battlefield, clearing the enemies in front of Jason and allowing him a moment to catch his breath. After rising to his feet, he began focusing, gathering the wind and lightning around his body. When there was a visible sheen of air moving around him, he turned to the teen next to him and spoke something before launching into the air toward a Stymphalian bird, flying.

The kid he had spoken to slammed his sword and shield together and shouted something, beginning a chant that slowly began to crescendo until Thalia and Reyna could hear it all the way across the field. "For the Legion!" the campers shouted as they moved toward the monsters, formation maintained. To her side, Thalia could hear Reyna muttering the words under her breath.

"We should group with Bromsson and the Egyptians, safety in numbers and all that. I can't bear to imagine how irritated Annabeth would be if Lou and Bromsson managed to recruit the magicians only for them to die within the hour."

Reyna nodded in agreement with Thalia's assessment, and together the two girls led the Hunters of Artemis through the monsters until they reached the part of the battlefield where the magicians were hunkered down. The blonde magician was chaining together several destructive spells, blasts of fire hurtling through the sky, while her fellow, a dark-skinned boy, was slicing and dicing through the monsters with skills equal to Jason and Eragon, both of whom stood beside him. It was clear that the legion had arrived, with the five cohorts spread out, forming a well that the monsters could not pass, allowing the stronger warriors more space to fight.

Just then, Thalia heard the hardened ground cracking under some massive weight, and watched as Perses emerged from the horde milling around him.

"Oh not again," Thalia and Eragon spoke at the same time before Eragon muttered a spell under his breath and shot toward the Titan with a yell of "I'll hold him off while you come up with a plan!"

Grimacing slightly at the job, Thalia took charge. "Jason, call a cohort forward, we'll need cover while we take down the big guy." As Jason nodded, Thalia turned to the two Egyptian magicians. "What can you two do?"

"Fire, and other magic," answered the girl, while the boy turned to gaze at Eragon's stalling of Perses. "Combat avatar," was all he said.

Seeing that the fifth cohort and Hunters had formed a wedge around her, Thalia knew it was time to enact her plan. "Jason, we stun him with a combined lightning strike and let combat avatar boy go in and wail on him. Then Eragon can help him with ranged support from fire girl. Ready? GO!"

The sky darkened for a moment before a single bolt of lightning burst through the cloud cover to strike the Titan of Destruction and stun him. A moment later, a thunderous noise made itself heard and a small shockwave kicked up dirt from the field. Seeing his opening, the magician with a crook and flail dashed toward Perses, beginning to glow as he did so.

A moment later and he grew until he was at the center of a mass of glowing gold energy, forming a body around his own, humanoid but with a hawk head, and standing easily twenty feet tall.

"Eragon, duck!" the boy shouted, before flinging his arms forward in an attack, flail flying toward Perses' face. Following the shouted command, Eragon dropped to the ground, dodging the attacks above his head, and backing off slightly.

"Careful, Carter," caution the female magician, as she fired off bolt after bolt of white-hot fire toward the Titan, giving her fellow magician a moment to relax. "Titan's are nothing to scoff at, according to myth."

The boy -Carter- nodded his head in understanding, before re-engaging his opponent. Perses had grown in height to match the combat avatar, but Carter's skill in piloting it was putting Perses on the back foot. Sadly, Carter's prodigious skill with the combat avatar wasn't nearly enough to match a millennia-old Titan of war, and it showed. Carter was on the back foot, barely keeping up with Perses to block the devastating blows the Titan launched.

Eragon let out a curse at the situation, turning to Thalia and her brother to speak. "I can hold him in place, but only for a moment. You three," he gestured at the two demigods and Carter, "will have to take him down in that time."

"Got it."

Eragon nodded, before sprinting to the other magician and muttering in her ear. After getting a nod of understanding, he began staring at the Titan, looking for an opening. It came when Carter managed to duck one of Perses' blows and strike back with an open-handed strike. From beside the dragon rider, Thalia could hear the magician shout "_Ha-Di!" _and send a massive blast of force at the Titan, sending him crashing onto his backside.

Taking advantage of the Titan's state, Eragon jabbed his hands toward the fallen foe, and shouted "_Letta thornessa andskotis sharjalví!_" immediately followed by "_Minka iet andskotis hamr!"_

The effect was immediate, and the Titan froze in his attempts to rise to his feet, throat and heart perfectly exposed for killing blows. And that's exactly what Jason, Thalia, and Carter went for. Carter jabbed the butt of his crook into Perses' chest, leaving an indent which Thalia followed up on by impaling the Titan on her spear. Jason went simpler and went for the neck, his wind-enhanced gladius slicing through the Titan's skin and muscle like a Celestial Bronze sword through Mortal flesh.

And then the Titan exploded. Thalia covered herself with Aegis, and Carter grabbed Jason, protecting them both within the combat avatar. Then the three of them collapsed, exhausted from their expenditures during the fight. The last thing that Thalia heard before all went black was "He's dead. We did it."

**-]l[-**

_I was diving in the Riordan wiki and found out that Kane Chronicles takes place after The Last Olympian, and that the KC and PJO crossovers take place Post-Blood of Olympus._

_That said, I don't really care what Rick says, so in the universe, this story takes place in, Son of Sobek, the other one, and Crown of Ptolemy all take place sometime before TLO. Don't ask me how, I don't want to have to figure it out._

_Combat is fun to write. Much more fun than dialogue. I did my best to show all the combatents as skilled and powerful, but only the reader can really decide if I actually succeeded._

_You can thank Stijnbus for making this chapter exist, as without their review I probably wouldn't have gotten off my ass for another couple of months. And yeah, Stijn, that would make sense about the cap of Riptide._

_Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. - the longest in the fic so far, clocking in at around 2K words with the Author's Note. I'll try to get another update out before the end of the month, but no promises, since my procrastination skills are absurd._

_Your fanfic recommendation this time is gonna be Legacy Undone (9834391) for the best Naruto time travel I've ever read._

_Review, please!_

_Letta thornessa andskotis sharjalví -_ 'Stop this enemy's movement'

_Minka iet andskotis hamr -_ 'Weaken my enemy's skin'


	11. The Maw of the Ocean

It was certainly different, fighting underwater.

And yet... it was the same.

Battle for the sake of battle...

No. This was for the sake of his father, his friends, and all of the world. If they didn't stop Kronos then the world would be forced into an age of darkness.

And so he fought.

Poseidon had left a short while ago, to face Oceanus in single combat, leaving his son Percy to support the front lines. With the help of Triton, one of Poseidon's other children, Percy was able to stabilize the front line, the very reason that Poseidon had accepted Oceanus' offer of combat.

Or at least it had been stabilized until another titan had appeared from the shadowy depths and began raining destruction on their encampment.

"Who is this guy‽" Percy shouted to his half-brother, deftly diving over the tail of a monstrous sea serpent, slicing it with Riptide as he sank back to the seafloor. The person he was referring to was a large, grey-haired, merman, floating a couple hundred feet away from the brothers, firing bolts of electricity flickering through the waters toward the forces of Atlantis.

"Aigaios... Titan of sea storms. He fought with Kronos during the first Titanomachy." Triton himself was floating calmly, twin fish-tails swishing through the water beneath him. Pearl-studded armor adorned his upper body, and a two-pronged trident was held in his hand. After a moment of consideration, he yelled out to the forward forces to pull back, before raising his conch to his lips and blowing.

Percy suppressed his wince at the horrendous sound that came forth from the shell, but watched amazed at the waves that formed where their forces had just been, crashing into an enemy squadron of telekhines as they advanced.

"Damn."

"You have a lot to learn if you wish to live up to Father within the next century. Now, Jackson, I need you to take down Aigaios before he can overwhelm me. I may be a god, but I'm forced to admit that I would lose to him, due to my status as a messenger god and... lack of combat training."

Percy glanced over at his brother, "And you think I have a better chance? A demigod?"

"No, but you're more expendable. Nice arm, by the way."

"Gee, thanks." During the hours long battle Percy had become much more comfortable with his new appendage, to the point where he was able to use it in combat, albeit with more concentration than he was willing to waste most of the time.

Estimating the distance between him and the TItan, Percy began spinning the water behind him, forming an undersea waterspout to propel him. He knew from experience just how good the reaction time of gods and Titans were, so he went to the extra step of manipulating the surface tension of the water in his trajectory until it was almost like air in terms of resistance.

And then he fired, blasting forth from behind the Cyclopes forces and sailing through the water toward the Titan. A moments focus brought his new arm to cover his face, riptide poised to strike with his other arm.

They were within reach now, Riptide flickered through the water like the heads of Scylla through air, moving at the very limits of a speed that Percy could view. And yet still, with speed, Aigaios somehow, inconceivably had managed a half-turn, catching the xiphos on his own blade.

_-Fast_, was all Percy could think, before the hilt of the storm Titan's sword was slamming into his waist, sending the demigod spiraling through the murky waters.

Percy had nary a second to regather his wits after skidding to a halt before a blast of electricity was impacting against his body, causing it to shudder involuntarily as the electricity invaded his nervous system.

Letting out a grunt, Percy forced his body to roll to the side to dodge the followup attack that he knew was coming, and was proved right by the wave of silt that rushed over his body as Aigaios impacted with the ground, sword impaled where Percy had just lain.

Scrambling to his feet, Percy flicked his sword up to catch another of the Titan's attacks, before focusing to bring his metal arm into a guard to catch a bolt of electricity as it was fired at him. A thought sent him gliding back through the water, Aigaios leaping after him. A flick of his wrist sent a wave toward the Titan, but it was dispelled with a handwave without a second glance.

"Poseidon sends his mortal offspring to face me, while on his way to lose to Oceanus? What a fool," Aigaios scoffed, launching a blisteringly fast assault at the demigod, scoring several slices on Percy's sword arm.

"I'll be more than enough to deal with you, and Dad _will_ defeat Oceanus," Percy retorted, trusting the seawater to heal his wounds. Despite his bold words, he wasn't entirely sure how to defeat this opponent of his. Already he was on the back foot, and that was _with_ the addition of the power amp that being in seawater gave him as a son of Poseidon. With the Titan's pure physical prowess Percy just couldn't see a way to defeat him with the powers the he had-

_That... might work._

Rolling through the water to dodge another blast of lightning, Percy began to beat a fast retreat toward his brother, leading the Titan along with him.

_Now!_ It was time. Percy made a show of leaving an opening in his guard, and wasn't disappointed with the speed of the Titan to capitalize on it, a sword impaled in his side within the blink of an eye. "You're dead. This just shows what happens when an inferior being challenges their betters." Aigaios taunted Percy, but his eyes were squeezed closed in focus.

He had just one way to land a hit on this obviously physically stronger opponent, get him to stay still. With the Titan occupied from moving by stabbing Percy, it gave the demigod the perfect moment to focus. Through the pain, Percy felt the familiar sensation within his gut, and siezed ahold of it. He took his control of the waters—something that was rapidly becoming less unique—and hardened bands of water around Aigaios limbs. He may be a Titan, but he was no Titan of water and would be vulnerable to attacks like these.

Success, the bonds were now in place. Aigaios was now immobile and a perfect target to be taken out, only problem being Percy's own presence. Savage grin upon his face, Percy called upon his hydrokinesis once more to control his arm, bringing it back and readying it for a strike to the Titan's armored chest. "And this should show you to not underestimate us demigods. Triton, _now!_"

The moment that the recoil of his strike had Percy a few feet away from the Titan he once again heard the terrible call of the conch, and watched, grateful, as a spear of water impaled the trapped Titan, disintegrating him to dust that was quickly washed away into the ocean.

"Nicely done. I was sure you could do it." Triton had swam his way up to Percy's side, and both were now staring toward where they could feel Poseidon and Oceanus fighting. Undersea tidal waves were just the beginning of the elemental forces being brought into play in that battle.

"Liar. If I didn't know better, I would be sure you just wanted me to die out there." Percy glanced toward his half-brother. "You have the rest here? With Aigaios dead you'll be able to mop up the forces here, and then help Dad, right?"

"Of course."

"Good, then I need to find my friends and put a stop to Kronos." Percy made to swim to the surface, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning, he met the gaze of Triton, after a moment, the prince of the sea spoke.

"Good luck... _brother_."

"Thanks."

**-]l[-**

_I'm realizing as I write this that I'm incredibly inconsistent on things, like whether 'TItan' is capitalized or not, or if 'Demigod' is hypenated. Oh, and also if __Percy's chapters are written in First Person or Third Person__. Yeah, oops!_

_Anyways, ~1337 words of actual story this time (depends on the counter), and I'm pleased to say that I managed a whole two chapters this month... anyone remember when I updated 6 times in 7 days? _

_Anyways, your fic reccomendation for the day is __**In Memoriam **__(9442823)_—_a remarkable rewrite of the firstish arc of the Toaru Majutsu no Index and Kagaku no Railgun serieses. I highly recommend it for fans of those fandoms, as well as those with a passing interest in it._

_In other news, I recently started betaing for another story. __**The Faker's Trials**__ (13391848)_—_which is a Fate/stay night and Percy Jackson story that just had its fourth chapter released. Highly recommended, and I figured that since this _is _a PJO story I might as well recommend a PJO fic for those unlike me who aren't into like 50% of the major fandoms on the sight._

_Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter, and if you did, a favorite, follow, and/or review would be greatly appreciated. If the latter, then if you would go to the length of letting me know what you think I did well, as well as what I can work on. I'm always looking to improve._

_Ja ne! See ya later._


	12. Visions Near and Far

Merely a day after the death of Perses and his army, the cohorts of Camp Jupiter had gathered their belongings and were ready to march out, Hunters of Artemis, magicians, and Greek demigods with them.

It had been a sight to behold, the ease at which the legion was able to get ready, much smoother than the Varden had ever been, even when assaulting Urû'baen, though as the Varden had been constantly gaining members in its final months, perhaps that was to be expected.

Currently, Eragon was riding Saphira, the pair drifting through the clouds as they scouted ahead of the legion during their march to New York. Well, march was a misnomer. The preators had med with Artemis, Thalia, Annabeth, and the rest of the council, and had decided that the safest way to get everyone to New York would be to divide the army into small groups, around five people at most and send them through the mortal transport lines. While the demigods did that, Eragon flew ahead on Saphira, searching for any monster encampments which they could destroy—after all, the less monsters for Kronos' army, the better.

Eragon had just taken flight after decimating a small camp alongside Carter, Will Solace, Michael Kahale, and Lavinia Asimov, when a patch of mist appeared a few feet away, moving through the air at the same rate as Saphira. A moment later, Annabeth's face became clear and she nodded a greeting at him.

"Eragon. I've been discussing something with the council, and I think we've found something that you can do while the rest of us travel."

Eragon perked up, gesturing for Annabeth to continue with his sword hand.

"It's about Nico, I don't remember if you met him, but he's a son of Hades and a powerful friend of ours. He set out to try and find where Kronos was keeping the captured gods."

"Hmm?"

"Oh, I must not've mentioned that to you. When Kronos attacked Olympus and killed—killed Percy, the gods were in a fight against Typhon that they had just barely won, sending him back to Tartarus." Annabeth waved a hand at Eragon's curious stare at the name 'Typhon.' "The father of all monsters, he can't bother us anymore, thank the gods. Anyways, Kronos came out of Olympus and engaged the exhausted Olympians in a fight, and was able to capture several of them, Zeus included, before the rest escaped. Nico was trying to find where they're being kept, as the firepower they bring to the table would be extremely helpful when we arrive at New York."

Eragon nodded, hair blowing with the wind. "And you want me to go help Nico find the Olympians and break them out. Are you sure you won't need me with the army?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yes. We'll be fine with Lady Artemis and her hunters, alongside the magicians and Romans. Plus it's just a march, one that Kronos hopefully isn't expecting, so we shouldn't meet too much resistance—only small monster camps like the one you took out today. So, what do you say?"

Eragon barely even thought about it before agreeing. It was only logical to do so, such an advantage would be gamechanging for the demigods, and his heart leaning toward the action as the right thing to do only sped up his choice.

She gave a relieved and surprised smile at that, before continuing. "Wonderful. We suspect that the prisons are located in the Underworld, and as such Nico went there to search."

Eragon remembered now. Right before he had entered the war room, he had heard a boy talking about heading to the underworld... "He didn't mention anything about finding the prisons back at the house."

Annabeth nodded at his statement. "We were concerned that there were spies who would relay such, but couldn't just sneak Nico off without morale suffering so we made an excuse in hopes that it wouldn't raise alert at the dungeons."

"That makes enough sense, I suppose. How do I get to the Underworld—without dying, that is."

Annabeth smirked. "The closest entrance is in Los Angeles at the DOA Recording Studios. I can make a map for you if you come to my group, I've been there before."

Eragon thought about it for a moment before thinking of a better idea. "I can see it in your head—that is, if you're willing to allow me to do so."

"...Alright. So I just think of it and you'll see what I'm thinking?"

"Yes. Basically." Eragon expanded his mind. It had been closed off for much of his time in this world, only speaking with Saphira, so it was a breath of fresh air to be able to feel so much. The birds in the air nearby him, the people on the ground, the worms in the earth. And several miles away, Annabeth's mind. He brushed against it, gently requesting entry, and after a moment's uncertainty, he was let inside to the memory of Annabeth and two boys finding their way to DOA Recording Studios.

The memories played out, and when they were finished and Eragon had a satisfactory idea on where to head, less than ten seconds had passed in physical space. Turning to the mist cloud Eragon spoke. "I'll head out now and do my best to find and help Nico." Then he slashed his hand through the mist cloud, disconnecting it.

_Alright Saphira, you know where we're headed. Let's get to it._

**-]l[-**

_I had no idea what I was gonna do for this chapter, but I managed to think of something, and release a chapter within my own self-imposed deadline of 'before Xenoblade DE releases.' I know that it's short, and bad, but I hope that it'll help tide all six of my readers over until I can get back to this story. Plus I have a pretty good idea of what next chapter is gonna be, so that's cool._


	13. Into the Breach

Saphira alighted upon a skyscraper roof in the city of Los Angeles. A moment later, Eragon slid off her back, grabbed his pack, and stepped a dozen feet away.

_You're sure you'll be fine without me?_ Saphira asked Eragon for what must of been the fifth time that afternoon.

Eragon nodded. _Of course. I'll be fine. You probably wouldn't fit in the entrance anyways._ He took in the massive bulk of his life-partner with a smirk.

Saphira lightly growled in reply to his jest, before taking off with a series of massive wingbeats, driving her off the rooftop and into the sky where she headed easterly.

After watching her departure for a moment, Eragon shouldered his pack and stepped to the edge of the roof. He paused for a moment, before he stepped off.

The wind buffeted him as he fell, his clothes being ripped back and forth. After a couple of seconds, Eragon judged that it was about time to cast, and spoke, "_Brekka du fet abr eka rata."_

Immediately, his plummet became a more controlled descent, slowing further until he alighted on the ground with no more force than a twenty foot fall. Glancing around, Eragon saw no one on the streets. Odd, perhaps Kronos' victory was more well known among the 'mortal world' then the demigods knew.

Whatever the case, it was convenient for Eragon's stealth, so he paid it little mind, and instead set out on foot for where Annabeth's memories showed the DOA building to be. It was a short walk, and within ten minutes, Eragon rounded the corner onto the block where the building was supposed to be.

And indeed, judging by the parade of monsters marching out of the destroyed doors of the building, the Underworld entrance was almost certainly there.

Eragon considered his options. He could try to fight his way through the horde of monsters, but for one that would tire him, and also wouldn't exactly be conducive to the stealth mission he was on. Stealth it was.

Eragon focused for a moment, before muttering, "_Elfa eka äfsját._" The light seemed to bend around him, and within moments he couldn't see his own limbs. Thankfully, his Elven features helped him with his coordination, lest he trip and fall, making the whole spell pointless. Though that did remind Eragon. These monsters likely had very good senses, so it would do Eragon good to remove his scent, as well as any sounds he made.

"_Flytja eka lykt. Flytja eka slauta._" There. Now he should be sufficiently hidden.

Preparation complete, Eragon began sneaking past the line of monsters and deeper into the building. He walked down a long and wide pair of stairs, before turning into a large silver room. On the far end of the room was a pair of destroyed silver doors, leading to a large stone staircase.

_I do believe I've found my entrance._

Still careful to maintain his stealth, Eragon edged his way through the room, until he arrived at the stairs. Monsters were streaming up it at a middling rate, bumping against each other, and Eragon could hear several arguments from where he stood at the top of the stairs.

There were several gaps, and if Eragon was careful and skilled enough, he should be able to slip his way through the crowd without knocking into anyone. And anyways, if he did run into a monster, they'd probably just start a riot with the nearby monsters given the lack of discipline he was noticing.

So that's what he did. Carefully and slowly, but ever aware of the slight drain of his spells, Eragon set off down the stairs into the Underworld. It was a slow trip, but within half an hour he was at the bottom.

Eragon stepped into the Underworld. Fire bloomed in the dark and cavernous sky above, lava bubbled out of view, monsters howled, and magical waters rushed along in their creeks. Eragon stepped off to the side, getting out of the path of the monsters, before taking a seat.

_Burzûl! This place looks massive. How am I supposed to find Nico in here?_ Eragon thought. Indeed, even with his enhanced eyesight, the far edges of the cavern—barring the wall he just descended from—were lost in the mist some dozens of miles away.

_Well, no time like the present_. Eragon rose to his feet. _May as well get started._

**-]l[-**

_Anyone remember when I updated this fic 7 times in as many days? Yeah, I do too. Probably could do it too, since these are short chapters that take an hour or two to write, but I guess I just procrastinate too much for that._

_Next chapter before 2022. It'll also probably be a Percy or Thalia chapter. I dunno. I don't plan these things. That said, I wonder if anyone's caught onto the naming scheme of the chapters._

_Brekka du fet abr eka rata - _'Reduce the speed of my fall'

_Elfa eka äfsját _\- 'Make me invisible'

_Flytja eka lykt - _'Remove my smell'

_Flytja eka slauta - _'Remove my sound'


End file.
